


Spitroasting

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, He Loves It, Jack is in the middle, Kinktober, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome, kinkober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Day 4Dean and Sam are bored, so they decide to have a bit of fun with Jack.





	Spitroasting

“So, Jack. Any plans for today?” Dean sat down next to him on the couch.

Jack put down the book he was reading. “No, not really. Why?”

“I dunno. Me and Sammy were thinking we could hang out or something. Right, Sam?”

“Right, Dean.”

“What do you mean by ‘hang out’?” Jack asked.

Sam grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him up. “C’mere. We’ll show you.” He led Jack into his room, with Dean in tow. Jack had no idea what they had in store for him, but he could trust them. They’re his friends, why wouldn’t he? Dean closed the door behind them.

“Jack, have you ever heard of spitroasting?” Sam asked.

“No. What’s that?”

“Well,” Dean said coming up behind him. “It’s where two people engage in sexual activity with a third. The third person has their mouth on person one’s dick, and person two’s dick in their ass. You know, it kind of resembles a pig on a spit. It’s something Sam and I like to do when we’re bored and horny. Kind of like right now.”

“Oh. I get it. What does this have to do with me?”

Sam walked up to Jack and whispered in his ear, “We want you to be our little piggy.”

Jack’s eyes widened. So many thoughts raced through his head. He had heard about sex and blowjobs before but hadn’t yet experienced either. This was a chance to do both.

“Only if you want to, of course.” Dean said.

“You know we wouldn’t force anything on you, Jack.” Sam smiled. “And we won’t be mad if you say no. Promise.”

“Okay. I’ll try it.”

Dean and Sam smiled at each other. “First, we have to get rid of these.” Dean started to remove Jack’s shirt as Sam worked on getting his pants undone. Sam and Dean looked over Jack’s naked body with hungry eyes. Dean rubbed up against Jack’s ass, his hard-on straining in his jeans. He hummed his approval. “So nice, Jack. We’re gonna have a lot of fun. Aren’t we, Sam?”

“Indeed.”

Dean turned Jack around so that they were facing each other and kissed him. Jack moaned. Nobody had ever kissed him like that before. It made him feel tingly inside. He wasn’t quite sure how to describe it other than wonderful. Jack grabbed Dean’s shirt and held on. He heard Sam behind him, and assumed he was removing his clothing. His assumption was right when he felt Sam’s bare chest against his back.

“Save some for me, Dean.”

Jack turned to Sam and kissed him. Sam was different than Dean, more needy. Jack didn’t mind, he enjoyed both. Sam walked over toward the bed. He sat down and pulled Jack to him. Jack cock was standing at full attention. Sam gently stroked it.

“Mmmmm. That feels really good.” Jack put his hands on Sam’s shoulders to steady himself.

Sam leaned forward and put his mouth on Jack’s cock, making him gasp. He went up and down slowly, sucking just a bit.

“Sam, I-I….unh..Sam-”

“Shhhh….” Dean came up behind Jack. “You don’t have to say anything unless we’re doing something you don’t like. Just enjoy.” Dean moaned as he rubbed his dick up against Jack’s ass. His skin was so soft, Dean couldn’t help but grab it and squeeze with both hands. “Fuck, I can’t wait to get inside of you.”

Sam took that as his cue to stop what he was doing and sit up on the bed. He got up to the head of the bed and motioned for Jack. Jack crawled on the bed toward Sam. “Have you ever sucked a dick before, Jack?” Jack shook his head. “Do you want to?”

“I can try.”

“That’s my boy.” Sam smiled. “Don’t go too fast since it’s your first time. I don’t want you gagging and throwing up on me. And be mindful of your teeth.” Jack nodded. He looked up at Sam as he slowly took Sam’s dick into his mouth. He sucked lightly on the head, then made his way down. Not all the way, but he sure tried. “That’s good Jack. That’s real good.” Sam leaned his head back and moaned. “Suck a little harder. Yeah…shit, you’re a natural at this.”

Jack could feel the bed move and knew that Dean was behind him. He felt Dean’s hands spread his ass cheeks and then there was a warmth that made him gasp suddenly. He almost choked on Sam’s dick.

“Dude. You’re gonna make him throw up. Be careful.”

“Sorry, Sam.” Dean couldn’t help himself. He just wanted his tongue in Jack’s ass. It looked so sweet and tempting and damn if it didn’t taste amazing too. Dean knew that this was Jack’s first time and prepping him thoroughly was a must. He continued licking and sucking on Jack, relishing in every moan and whimper that came from the smaller boy. He knew Jack couldn’t say much with Sam’s dick in his mouth and he was okay with that. Dean slowly inserted a finger next to his tongue. He was trying so hard not to hurt Jack, but at the same time he wanted to fuck him into the mattress. He inserted a second finger and Jack grunted.

“Sorry.”

Dean removed both fingers and reached for the lube that was sitting on the bedside table. He watched Jack going down on Sam as he lubed up his fingers. He could tell Jack was doing a good job by the way Sam’s mouth was hanging open. “This is gonna feel a bit cold, buddy. I’m gonna open you up with some lube, okay?” Jack grunted in response. Dean reached between Jack’s cheeks and inserted one finger. He thrust in and out a few times before gently inserting a second one. Jack moaned. He was really started to like this. Jack pushed himself back onto Dean’s fingers, asking for more. Dean was more than happy to oblige. He inserted a third finger. Dean continued working his fingers until he felt Jack was ready for him. Dean lined himself up with Jack and slowly pushed his way inside. Jack whimpered around Sam’s cock.

“It’s okay, Jack. You’re doing so good.” Sam whispered, gently caressing Jack’s face. “Dean’s not gonna hurt you, I promise.”

Dean continued pushing in until he was all the way inside. He moaned. “Jesus, Sam. You have no idea how amazing this feels.”

“Maybe next time. I’m not sure he’s ready for me just yet.”

Dean thrust back and forth, just enough to get a nice rhythm going. Jack was loving every second of it. Dean prepped him well and it only hurt a little bit. Soon enough, Jack was pushing against Dean, willing him to go harder, and thrust deeper. Dean grabbed onto Jack’s hips and did just that. Dean pulled Jack’s head up while deep inside him, releasing him off Sam’s dick for just a moment. He forced Jack to look up at Sam.

“Are you still having fun, Jack?”

Jack couldn’t answer. His endorphins were all over the place and his body was begging for release.

Dean laughed. “Hey Sammy, do you think our boy is enjoying himself?”

Sam chuckled. “I’m not sure. Hold him up for me and I’ll check.”

Dean pulled Jack back against his chest. “Damn, you’re so hot like this, Jack.”

Sam reached between Jack’s legs and felt his hard cock leaking. “Oh, I’m sure he’s still enjoying it, Dean. He’s hard as fucking granite.” Sam stroked him slowly up and down. Jack groaned. It was tortuous the way they were keeping him on edge. He felt as though if he didn’t come soon, he was going to absolutely implode. Dean pushed Jack down and continued pounding into him. Sam grabbed Jack’s hair and shoved him back onto his cock.

“Damn, Dean. This kid’s got such a mouth on him.” Sam fucked into Jack’s mouth, but not too forceful. He didn’t want to hurt him. Jack was helpless to do anything but let these two have their way with him. He was savoring every moment of it. He moaned around Sam’s cock, drool running down his chin. Dean was hitting the right spot every time he thrust into him. He reached around and tugged on Jack’s dick.

“You can come any time you want to, Jack. Don’t hold off for us. I wanna know what it feels like to be inside you when you come.”

That was it. With those words, Jack was coming. He couldn’t resist any longer. The sensation was too much. Jack fucked into Dean’s hand with abandon. It was amazing. Soon enough, Dean was coming inside of Jack, he could feel the warmth seeping out of his hole. Sam held Jack’s head up with one hand and jerked himself off with the other, coming all over the boy’s face.   
  
It was beautiful.


End file.
